Summer With the Cousins
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: What happens when Felix and Tamora's five out of six kids and Ralph and Vanellope's three kids have to spend an entire summer together while their parents are on vacation? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**A new story that I made up...sort of. Also, the core four (Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Tamora) are played by their voice actor from Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch) because I could just imagine the four of them doing a movie that it kind of like a real life version of WIR. The first chapter is basically just going to be an introduction to this story. Kind of like a long prologue. The next chapter will be the real first chapter. Now, please enjoy the story. *Vanellope is not nine in this story!***

**Rating: 'T' for language and suggestive themes throughout the story**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun); Jawbreaker (RalphXVanellope) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Normal would be a very correct use of words to describe the Fixton's.

The household consists of a father, mother, six children and two pets. The first to be mentioned is the nicest, handiest, and overall 'poster boy' father, Felix Fixton Jr.. Not very tall though a great guy, Felix stands at a minimum of five-ten and has neatly parted brown hair. His natural southern charm is usual thing that people first note when they meet the man. No one had anything bad to say about the guy. Literally. He could accidentally bump into the largest guy in the world and within seconds they would be good acquaintances. That was just how amazing of a person Felix was. No joke.

The second is Tamora Jean Calhoun/Fixton who probably has the roughest personality you've ever seen. But, being married to such a nice guys like Felix, she learned how to control most of her anger. Though the tall blonde, six foot, had her ways of getting around Felix. Using her natural, "We need to talk..." to get whatever she wants. And of course that means that Felix will obviously fall into her trap every time she sets it up. Along with her cunning and sly ways, Tamora is definitely not the type of person you'd want to mess with.

Then there's the six children. Oldest child being eighteen, youngest being one.

Collie is the oldest daughter. Though she is eighteen, she is definitely not the most mature out of the six children. Reason being that she always insists on taking her younger siblings to places that she calls fun; meaning that they're dangerous and the children could get hurt in more ways than one. But that doesn't mean that she's no fun. With the height and hair color of her mother, this blonde has the same southern charm her father.

The next child, Marcie, is a fifteen year old daddy's girl with a wild, rebellious side. It doesn't take much for this wild child to be sent off. But when she is, Marcie Fixton is almost unstoppable. Like Felix, Marcie's on the shorter side with golden brown hair. Only her hair is styled more like her mothers.

After Marcie comes Martin. Otherwise known as little Felix. Tamora never lets go of the fact that if her and Felix would have known that Martin was going to turn out almost exactly like Felix, they would've named him Felix III. Next to Felix, this twelve year old is the most mature one in the Fixton family. No lie. He takes care of his three younger siblings and is the voice of reason to his two older sisters destructive and careless behavior. Another large reason as to why this young boy is so much like Felix is their goody two shoes mannerisms.

Alexis and Maxium, Lexi and Max for short, are the two twins of the household. Just don't let their looks fool you. Even though these five year old's look obviously identical, their personalities will really catch a lot of people by surprise. While Max is the more calm, civil one, Lexi has the same energetic spirit that both Collie and Marcie get from Tamora. For some odd reason, but not unlikely, the girls in the family turned out to be more like the mother as to where the boys are more like Felix.

With that being said, the last child but certainly not least is little, one year old Millie. Cute yet shy Millie has the most bubbly persona out of the entire family. And, given that the girl is only one, is a slight surprise around new people when she gallivants around like no ones business. It's also hilarious to Felix and Tamora when the young girl acts this way.

The family seems pretty normal. Having two pets, a three old fully grown Great Dane male named Koby, and a two year old orange cat named Q-Bert. Living in a big, two story house with a pool, eight bedrooms and six bathrooms. All of the kids are in A+ schools. I mean, how could they be abnormal?

That's where the Reilly/Fixton's come in. We'll start out with the father, Ralph Reilly/Fixton. This tall guy is two years older than Felix and is married to who is probably the most annoying, yet sweet, woman that has ever lived, Vanellope von Schweetz/Reilly/Fixton.

The story behind why Ralph has two last names is because him and Felix have the same father, but not the same mother. His mother, Samantha Reilly, died while giving birth causing his father, Felix Sr., to be alone. Only months later, Ralph and Felix's father met a brunette named Amy. Two years later, Amy gave birth to Felix Fixton Jr. Growing up, Ralph learned about his real mother but still accepting Amy as his mother. Only on the condition that he could take both his fathers and mothers last name. Felix Sr. took the offer and added Reilly to Ralph's last name.

Now that we've gotten most of the sad stuff out of the way, Ralph has a total of three kids with Vanellope. Now Vanellope can be a sharp tongued, feisty woman. Especially towards Ralph. The two bicker like an old married couple. The funny thing is that they are married. They just aren't old. Ralph's forty years old and Vanellope is only thirty five.

Anyway, Vanellope is a little shorter than Felix, barley reaching the repairman's shoulder. Her raven black hair is almost always tied back into a tight ponytail usually held together by a bright red hair tie and sprinkled with some kind of sparkles or something that Ralph could never figure out. Vanellope is just a fresh spirit that loves sweets and racing mixed in one. Mostly candy. Then again, that's probably why Vanellope is hyper most of the time...

Moving on. The first born Reilly/Fixton is Chase. This eighteen year old has shaggy black hair and wears dark colored clothing most of the time. Or anything that has to do with that type of style. Chase has an easy going, free, and small rebellious personality. But beneath his hard, rugged shell lies a true mama's boy. Like how he was when he was seven and under. But this teen doesn't show his emotions all that much due to the fact that he loves to hide his true feelings under fake ones that take control over what he says and does.

The next child isn't as dark as her brother, but she's close to it. Fourteen year old Katy is more of a daddy's girl much like Marcie is with Felix. The only thing is, Katy isn't as close to her father as she was before. Though she has gotten older, Katy loves to act like a little kid. Not one day goes by were she doesn't sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song or watch the shows on Nick Jr. All she really is is a little girl trapped in a fourteen year old's body.

And then we come to the Reilly/Fixton's third child, Camryn. Camryn is six years of age up to date and wouldn't have it any other way. The only thing that is 'wrong' with the young girl is her speech. Yes, she can speak perfect English. For some odd reason the girl would rather stay quiet and only speak when spoken to. Other than that, there's nothing to complain about with the auburn haired child.

Within the Fixton's and Reilly/Fixton's, there is a total of nine children. The names of those children, if you had already forgotten, are Collie(who is going to the army so she won't be seen all that much in this story), Marcie, Martin, Lexi and Max, Millie, Chase, Katy and Camryn.

Now, here's the big question. How much trouble will eight kids get into when the four adults of the house leave for the whole entire summer to go on a two month vacation? You'll find out when you read on...

* * *

**And that was the prologue. I hope that you guys are interested because if you're not then PLEASE let me know before I continue. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: Having Kids

**AN: I will try and make the chapters as long as possible. Just to keep the story interesting. I will also put the rating and parings on each chapter just in case some of you might forget. Also, this chapter is going to be mostly how Tamora met Felix, Ralph met Vanellope, and short snips of each child being born. Towards the end of the chapter is when the story will actually begin and the plot will be introduced.**

**Rating: 'T' ****for language and suggestive themes throughout the story**

**********Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun); Jawbreaker (RalphXVanellope)**

**************Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**********Chapter 1: Having Kids...**

***********1986***

"Come on, Felix!" A thirteen year old Ralph called to his eleven year old brother. It was the end of the first day at school and Felix had started the sixth grade. Ralph was starting the eighth grade and was now waiting for his brother so they could walk home like they had everyday that they had gone to school.

"I'm comin'!" Felix shouted back cheerfully. Ralph readjusted his backpack and started to slow down in order for Felix to catch up. Once the short boy was next to him, Ralph looked down. "How was sixth grade?"

Felix shrugged and looked up at his towering brother. "Just like any other grade I guess. But I _did_ meet someone today. Her names Tamora Calhoun. She's acts more like a boy then a girl though. It's weird...but okay."

Ralph smirked. "Aww, sounds like you have a crush..." He nudged Felix making the eleven year old nearly fall to the ground. Felix balanced himself while scowling the best he could at his brother. "No! I do-" He was cut off by a young female voice calling his name. "Hey! Short stack! Hold up!" Running up towards Ralph and Felix was an unusually tall blonde with a black, one strapped back pack slung on her shoulder.

Felix's face instantly turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh. H-hi, Tamora." Brown eyes wide, Ralph watched in shock as this...Tamora girl walked right up to Felix and ruffled his brown hair making it messy. He then smirked and walked ahead of his younger brother and Tamora. "See you at home, Felix. I'll make sure that dad knows you're coming home."

"Uh...okay."

Ralph just shook his head and left his brother alone. Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Who's that guy?"

Felix smiled. "My brother Ralph. He's in the eighth grade." Nodding, Tamora gave her attention back to Felix. "You're my new best friend. Okay?" Confusion colored Felix's features. "Huh?"

"I said that you're my new best friend. Forever. You got that, Felix?"

"Uhh...Okay...? Okay. I mean, uh, yeah. Yes!"

* * *

***1992***

Ralph stared down the new raven haired girl at lunch. He was sitting at a bench underneath a large tree. The only other people occupying the other side of the bench was Felix and his girlfriend of five years, Tamora Jean Calhoun.

Felix followed his brothers line of sight and nudged Tamora to look in the same direction.

Tamora chuckled and looked back to where Ralph was. "Yeah, I thought Wreck-It was gazing at the new chick over there." Snapping out of his trance, Ralph glared at the two tenth graders. "No, I wasn't. And besides, she's what? A freshman? That means that she's only fifteen. I'm turning nineteen in a few months."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can't talk to her and make her acquaintance." Felix chimed in earning him a slap to the back of the head by Tamora.

"I warned you that saying dumb ass stuff like that was going to get you hurt, didn't I? Anyway, I say stay away. She looks...weird."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "And what do you think we're considered? Normal? Please. The three of us are probably the most abnormal ones at this school."

Tamora shrugged. "You're probably right." She then felt Felix grab her hand. "I don't think you're weird, honey." He said sincerely. Tamora chuckled and playfully shoved Felix's face away. "Of course you don't." Bringing his face close again, Tamora kissed the brunette hard on the lips. Ralph just sat there looking disgusted. "Right. Well, while you two choke each other, I'm gonna go and see the new girl.

He stood up; chuckling when Felix, eyes closed, out a thumbs up.

Walking over to the young looking girl, Ralph noticed that she was pulling numerous amounts of candy out of a brown lunch bag. She must eat a lot of candy. He also noticed that her black hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. She really looked young. Fourteen. Fifteen at the most. But darn she was cute.

"Excuse me, dude. You're just standing there like a retard so I'm just gonna-"

"WAIT! Uh, I mean..." Ralph coughed and tried his hardest to stop messing his words up. "Hey. What's up?"

The young girl squinted her hazel eyes. "Okay weirdo. What's going on? Who are you?" She didn't seem creep-ed out. Annoyed would be a better word to use. Ralph silently cursed himself for acting awkward. The girl crossed her arms. "I'm waiting for an answer." She urged. Ralph cleared his throat once more and gave a tiny smile. "I'm Ralph. Ralph Reilly/Fixton."

"Vanellope von Schweetz." The girls stated as she held her hand out. Ralph gently took her hand in his abnormally large one and shook the girl named Vanellope's hand. Once their eyes locked, that was it.

* * *

***March 4-5, 1994***

Felix paced around the living room in his and Tamora's apartment. Being nineteen, he and Ralph both moved out of their fathers house and into their own places. Vanellope had decided on moving in with Ralph shortly after the tenth grade. After High School, Felix and Tamora got married. It wasn't a big wedding. Just a few close friends and family to accompany them.

When the two got married, Felix had found an apartment building that wasn't to far away from his father. Ralph and Vanellope only lived a couple floors down from Felix and Tamora.

Now sitting in the living room was Ralph, Vanellope and an over exaggerated Felix.

"Calm down, Felix. Tammy's been pregnant for nine months. The baby's gonna be fine. I mean, my I've only been pregnant for six months and it's not that bad." Vanellope tried to calm the repairman down before the poor guy had a heart attack. Felix only ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Van. But I'm only nineteen. Me and Tammy have been married for almost a year and now we're having a baby! I don't even know why she didn't want me there."

Ralph sighed. "Maybe because you'd over exaggerate like you're doing right no-OW!"

Vanellope slapped Ralph in the arm. "Shut up, stink brain. The guys already stressed enough. Anyway, how much longer till Tammy calls you to tell you the baby's-" Just then the phone rang.

Felix went to go get it and within seconds he was scrounging around the apartment gathering necessitates that they might need. He then snatched the keys to his truck and yanked the door open. "Come on! The baby's coming!" He shouted back towards Ralph and Vanellope as he ran down the long hallway straight into the elevator.

Running up to the front desk, Felix slammed his hands on the counter. "Felix Fixton Jr. here for my wife Tamora Jean Calhoun/Fixton." The receptionist chuckled and called the doctor down to the lobby.

"Mr. Fixton. Nice to see you."

"Where's Tammy!?" Was the greeting that the doctor got. The doctor laughed. "I'm guessing that you are referring to your wife. And if you'll fallow me then I'll take you to her room."

Sighing gratefully, Felix followed the doctor along with Ralph and Vanellope.

Once the four of them arrived to Tamora's room, Felix was immediately by her side. By the way her chest was rising and falling at an even pace, Felix assumed that she was resting. Kissing her head, Felix turned back to the doctor and asked, "Where's the baby?"

"Once Tamora wakes up from resting I'll bring the baby in. But for now, why don't you all jus-"

"Just bring the baby in." Tamora commanded as she sat up in the hospital bed. Felix turned back around to face her and smiled. Tamora smirked and opened her arms. "You come here." She said softly. Tamora wrapped her arms around Felix's neck as the repairman slowly sank down next to her. The doctor did as Tamora said and brought the baby in.

Felix nearly cried when he saw his and Tamora's child for the first time. But he had to know whether it was a boy or a-

"It's a baby girl. The doctor gladly informed me when she was born."

Looking at his wife, Felix raised an eyebrow. "Well then, what'd you name her?" He asked. Tamora smiled. "Collie Fixton." The couple heard Vanellope make an 'awing' noise that was cut off by a sharp breath and a yelp. "AH!"

Ralph gave her a worried look and caught Vanellope just before the girl hit the ground. "What's wrong?" Gripping tightly on his hand, Vanellope clenched her teeth together. "I don't think that Sarge is the only one having a kid today..."

Only one day later, Ralph and Vanellope's first child was born. "He looks like a Chase. So I want his name to be Chase Reilly/Fixton." Vanellope stated as she held hers and Ralph's son. Ralph chuckled. "You're so demanding, you know that?"

"Yup!"

* * *

***January 3, 1997***

"So, what is it?" Vanellope asked as she tried to calm her three year old son down. Her and Ralph got married shortly after she had finished High School which wasn't all to long ago. Felix settled a three year old Collie in his lap and gave Vanellope a small, yet giddy, smile. "Tammy's having another girl. The only reason why I can't be in there this time is because I have this little gal right here to look after. By the way, where's Ralph? He should be here right now."

Ralph came barreling through the hospital doors and ran straight up to Vanellope and Felix.

"You're late, booger brains." Vanellope handed Ralph their son and kissed his cheek. "I know. Stupid Gene said that the building wasn't built the way he wanted it to be so he made me tare it apart. Told me he wants you to fix it up and make it better. Sorry Felix."

Felix sighed. "He's making us work to hard. But it'll all pay off eventually, right?"

A few minutes later, the doctor came into the hallway with something tiny in his arms. "Felix. Congratulations on your baby girl. I talked to Tamora and she said that she wanted to name the girl Marcie."

Felix smiled and took the baby in his arms. Collie stood on her tippy toes to see the baby. "Daddy? What's that?"

"That, Collie, is your baby sister..."

* * *

***May 6, 1999* **

Vanellope sat up in the hospital bed and kissed Ralph's cheek. "She's beautiful."

Ralph smiled. "What do we name her?"

Vanellope sat and pondered for a moment before smiling widely. Her grin nearly making Ralph burst into a huge fit of laughter. "Katy. Or Katherine. But I like Katy better. Not because it's easier to say. I just like it better. So Katy it is then!"

The doctor came into the room only moments later with a four year old Chase. "Mommy? Can I come in?"

Vanellope smiled at her little mama's boy and held her arms out. "Come here, kiddo." Within half a second Chase bounded from his spot next to the doctor and into his mothers arms. Ralph held Katy close and gave Vanellope a loving smile.

* * *

***December 8, 2001***

Felix rushed to Ralph's house nearly missing every sharp turn that was in his way. He was lucky that it was two in the morning and there was barley any cars on the road. He was also very thankful that his and Tamora's house wasn't too far away from Ralph and Vanellope's.

Not too long after Marcie was born, Felix and Tamora decided on moving into a larger home that could accommodate the four of them. And with number three on the way, Felix was glad they had found a home that was big enough for a family of ten. Well, almost. With eight bedrooms and six bathrooms, it was a pretty big house. And Felix was sure that his and Tamora's next child was not going to be the last.

Not only did they move into a large house, but so did Ralph and Vanellope. Considering the fact that they now had a family of four.

Anyway, Felix slammed on the breaks. Leaving the car on, he quickly gathered his daughters things and brought his daughters up to Ralph's door. "Hey Felix." Ralph said as he lifted a two year old Katy into his arms and watched as Collie and a three year old Marcie ran into his house and toppling over Chase.

Felix chuckled. "You sure this isn't going to be a big deal for you, brother? Because if it is then I can just take the girls back." Shaking his head, Ralph shoved Felix back to his car. "You need to go. I know that Tamora really wants you to be there when your kid is born. And besides, you basically missed Marcie and Collie being born. It wouldn't be right. I have everything that the girls need so don't. Worry. Okay?"

Felix sighed and got buckled into the drivers seat. "Thank you so much Ralph. I owe you. Big time." With that, he shut his car door and drove off in a hurry.

Collie woke the next morning at nine when Chase shook her violently. "What...?" She groaned. Her cousin smirked and dragged her off of the couch she was sleeping on. He slept on the other couch only because he wanted to. "Come on, Col. I wanna know if your bro or sis was born yet."

"I don't know. Let's ask Uncle Ralph."

"Oh yeah! Dad did say that Uncle Felix would be calling soon."

The two walked onto the back porch and saw that Ralph was up. "Hey dad? Did Uncle Felix call yet?" Chase asked. Ralph noticed that both his son and niece were up and wide awake. He chuckled. "He did. And looks like _you_ have a little brother, Collie." Shock overcame the eight year old. "A brother? I have a baby brother!? Cool! What's his name?"

"Martin."

Collie smiled to herself at the name. "Martin." She repeated softly.

* * *

***September 28, 2007* **

Ralph sighed in utter relief as Vanellope's tight and non loosening grip on his hand, after many hours of being linked together, finally let go. Vanellope's heavy breathing subsided as did her heart rate. You'd think that after having two kids, one more would be a piece of cake. Which Vanellope loves by the way.

But any who, Vanellope turned her head and smiled towards Ralph who leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Your baby's a girl! She's very cute, too. Make sure you keep this little one safe, Ralph."

Ralph chuckled while reaching out to grab his newborn daughter. "You know I will." Both men heard Vanellope snicker. "Yeah, we all know that you're a real big softy, Ralphie. You don't need to rub it in."

Turning towards the doctor, Ralph gave him a confused look. Vanellope seemed...calmer than usual. The doctor laughed and patted Ralph's shoulder. "She'll be fine. After you have a few baby's, it's not as hard as it was the first time around. Trust me. I've seen it many times before. And considering the fact that I have both Vanellope and your sister in-law Tamora as patients, it's not a huge shocker. But for now? Good luck on your third kid."

The doctor then left the room. Vanellope looked into her third child's eyes and bluntly, but calmly, said, "Camryn."

"What?"

"Camryn. Her name'll be Camryn. I like it. What 'bout you?" She grabbed Ralph's hand and lightly squeezed it. Ralph nodded. "I like it. I really do. Camryn. It's...nice."

* * *

***August 10, 2008***

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled at Felix and Tamora. Felix sighed and kissed Tamora's head. "I love you..."

Tamora smiled. But as soon as she was going to say something back to Felix a sharp pain went coursing throughout her entire body. She let out a shout and clutched Felix's hand hard in her own for support. The doctors eyes widened. "I-uh-don't think that we're done here."

"WHAT!?" Was the simultaneous response the doctor got from both Felix and Tamora. Tamora's grip only further tightened on Felix's hand when what felt like a million needled were being pierced into her skin. Good thing that this didn't last all too long. Within fifteen minutes, the twin to the first baby was born.

"Huh, well then. I am happy to inform you both that you now have twins. A boy and a girl."

Handing Felix the boy and Tamora the girl, the doctor left the room to give the not so new parents some alone time with the'r new born twins.

"Well?" Tamora shoved Felix's shoulder. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

"You name them."

The biggest smile formed on Felix's face. The first three children that the couple had had together were all named by Tamora. But now she was letting him choose the names. Good thing his mind processed quickly at the request. "Alexis and Maxium. Lexi and Max for short. That sound good, Tammy?"

Nodding, Tamora kissed Felix's cheek and gave him Lexi; receiving Max in the process.

* * *

***November 2, 2012***

"Dad!" Collie, now seventeen, exclaimed as she spotted her father in the all too familiar hallway of the hospital. To her right was a fourteen year old Marcie and to her left was an eleven year old Martin. The twins, now four, ran right up to Felix and clung onto his shirt. He chuckled and lifted them both into his arms.

"Hi honey, glad you got her when you did."

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, where's mom? Is she still in there?"

Felix nodded. "Yup. I think that this one's a stubborn one." Both Marcie and Martin snickered. "That's great to know dad." Marcie stated sarcastically. Martin's facial expressions suddenly took on a serious look. "I hope she's okay."

Rolling her blue eyes, Collie thumped her brother in the back of the head. "Of course she's okay. She's our mom. Heck! Why wouldn't she be?"

"Okay, first of all, OW! Secondly, I know. I just wanted to make sure..."

"Make sure of what, you moron? You really shouldn't act like such a little pussy."

Felix's eyes widened. "Marcie Fixton! Language young lady!" Laughing, Collie shook her head. "We're your kids, dad. Whatever we say or do is your problem. Not ours..."

Martin sighed. "You two really shouldn't say such vulgar things around young children like Lexi and Max. It is very wrong and very rude." Crossing her arms, Collie kneed her younger brothers shin making him nearly scream in a large amount of pain. But before he could, the doctor told him that he and his children could join their mother in the room.

"Mom!" Martin exclaimed rushing over to Tamora and hugging her tightly. Tamora laughed and kissed his head. "Come on, kiddo. I wasn't even gone for a day. Anyway..." Tamora helped Martin up onto the hospital bed in a sitting position. "Hey doc. Bring the baby in."

"Awww!" The five other kids said at the same time. Tamora had given birth to her sixth child which so happened to be a baby girl. Felix and Tamora shared a kiss on the lips making the twins cringe in disgust. "Eww..."

Collie cackled. "You guys'll do that to whoever you fall in love with some day. Anyway, just a heads up for the near future, I suggest that dad wears a condom or something to prevent you two from having anymore kids. I mean, you guys are in your late thirties and already have six kids."

Marcie, Collie and Tamora laughed at the face Felix had made at the seventeen year old's statement. "Oh come on Felix. She's just kidding."

"Pft...no I'm not." Collie high fived Marcie.

Felix brushed off his daughters comments and looked at Tamora. "What do you want to name her, Tam?"

Thinking for a moment, Tamora came up with a good name. "Millie." The five other children and Felix gladly agreed on the name. And thus, hopefully, ends the amount of children the Fixton's have...

* * *

***Summer, 2013* (Last day of school)**

Felix was up in the kitchen early Friday morning, seven to be exact, trying to get Millie to eat something. For the past week, the girl has been as stubborn as ever. Not wanting to do much of anything if Tamora wasn't around. He guessed that Millie was going through the favorite faze and this week so happened to be Tamora's turn to be the girls favorite.

Martin helped Felix with feeding Koby, the family dog which was a three year old fully grown Great Dane, and Q-Bert, the family cat which was orange and was two years of age.

Collie had finished school a week ago and was planning on leaving for the military in only two days. Her choice to join the military took both Felix and Tamora completely by surprise. One minute the family is having a family night in the living room. The next, Collie is telling them how she had made the courageous decision to sign up for the role of Sergeant. After some thinking, Tamora was more than proud of her daughter for deciding something like this. And only a few days later Felix became more accustom to the idea.

Marcie already left for school at six thirty in the morning leaving Martin to wait another two hours before going to his school.

Since Lexi and Max are only five, Tamora had wanted them to be home schooled. So they had off for the rest of the summer. Which meant that they also got to sleep in.

Tamora lazily got out of bed and Walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Felix at the sink, she took her time as she walked towards him. Once she reached him, she wrapped both of her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mornin' pint size." Tamora nuzzled the side of Felix's whole face turn a deep shade of red.

"Tammy..." Felix whined playfully. "The kids are still here..."

He gasped when Tamora's hands slid down to his butt and grasped it. "And you're lucky they are or else I'd throw you onto that table and _devour_ you." Her voice was dripping with seductiveness. Felix could here it through her gritted teeth."

Martin rolled his eyes and coughed into his hand.

Felix yelped and turned around to face his son. "You ready for school?" He squeaked. Martin nodded. "Yup! The last day is always hard. But I'll learn to live with it. I start the seventh grade next school year so I guess I just have to wait." He sighed as he grabbed his back pack. The smile on his face soon returned when he opened the front door. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you guys!"

Tamora chuckled. "Love you too!" She called back to her son just before the door shut.

* * *

In the Reilly/Fixton household, Ralph had gotten Camryn ready for her last day of school. Katy was already at school and Chase had already graduated. The only thing was that he promised his girlfriend, who's a young lawyer named Allison, that he'd go and see her.

So here he was. Chase knocked on her office door and waited for her to open it. Once Allison opened the door, Chase noticed how worn out she looked. "You okay, Allis-"

"No! Chase, you're in _big_ trouble!" She said hastily as she threw some blank papers around on her desk. Chase stood in the door way dumbfounded. "Wait. What'd I do?"

"Do you remember that test that you took in Mr. Ryan's class?" Allison asked looking Chase straight in the eyes. He shrugged. "The one were I had to talk about the kids in my 'closest' family?" Nodding, Allison tossed her hair back without looking at Chase once. "What about it?" Chase took a seat in one of the spinning chairs in front of Allison's desk.

"You failed. So bad that he had to tell me. Why did you say that stuff about your cousins!? You're supposed to love them. Not only that. But you also dissed your own siblings! How could someone have such a cold heart!? And then I remembered that it was you. Mr. Ryan is going to put you in _jail_ unless you get those kids to tell you that they love you! Don't ask me why. All I know is that he's a very powerful man. And unless you have some amazing references then you are royally screwed!"

Chase looked shocked as ever. This really wasn't what he was expecting from his girlfriend...at all.

He sat in the chair frozen for a moment until his mind was able to form words. "So what you're saying is that I have to get both my sisters and cousins to admit they love me in front of the prick or I get thrown in jail? Well then. That's not good."

Allison glared at her boyfriend. "This is serious, Chase. I'm serious."

Chase sighed. "I know. But how am I going to get those...things to tell me that they 'love' me?" He asked. Allison sat at her desk. "Ryan said that you have all summer to do it. So here's what I was thinking. When Collie leaves, you get both your parents _and_ Aunt and Uncle to go on vacation or something so you can have alone time with the kids. You make them happy, they say they love you, you're golden. Now I have a lot of work to do and I'm going on a business trip with my dad. I'll be back later. Love you. And Chase?"

Allison stood from her seat and walked over to Chase who had also decided on standing up.

They kissed before Allison broke it apart. "Do the right thing. Please?"

Chase nodded. "I know. Love you too." When Allison left, Chase left also and drove home.

* * *

Later that evening, Chase sat down in the living room with Ralph; preparing what he was going to say. "Hey dad? How about you and mom go with Uncle Felix and Aunt Tamora on a vacation or something. For the whole summer. You know, just to get away from it all."

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked cautiously. Chase chuckled. "What? Am I not aloud to spend time with my sisters and cousins?"

"You can...I just want to know why."

"Dad, all I'm saying is after Collie leaves for the army in, what, two days? You guys should go on a vacation. Come on. I'll watch all of them, no problem. I promise."

Looking more hesitant than ever, Ralph scrunched up his nose before reluctantly answering his son. "O...kay...I guess so. But you have to give me your word that you'll make sure the kids are all safe. No one gets hurt. Okay?"

Chase smirked. "Don't worry...They'll be fine. And, they'll love me..."

* * *

**Now I know that most of you probably think that Chase is the bad guy but no. He's not. Trust me. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this and I should be updating soon. Also, If there are any grammatical errors please point them out for me. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Collies Departure

**Rating: 'T' ****for language and suggestive themes throughout the story**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun); Jawbreaker (RalphXVanellope)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Collies Departure**

***First day of summer (The day Collie leaves)* **

Martin's eyes cracked open as the hot sun beamed through the light blue curtains that hung loosely over his bedroom windows. Looking at his digital clock, the twelve year old saw that it was only seven thirty. On normal school days, he would've been both up and ready by seven. Summer time was the only exception that he had to stay in bed.

Rolling over in the twin sized bed, Martin yawned and shuffled further beneath his sheets. The other children of the household did the same.

Down the hall, Felix shuffled in bed and yawned. Glancing to his left, there laid a peaceful and beautiful looking Tamora. Leaning in close towards her, Felix kissed her cheek and ran his hand up and down her arm gently. Tamora stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm...why'd you wake me up?" She asked scooting closer to Felix. He chuckled lowly when Tamora shoved her legs in between his and rolled on top of him. Felix grabbed her by her waist and kissed down her neck. "Didn't mean to, Tam. Accident I guess..."

Tamora rolled her hips against Felix's, moaning right along with him. This time, Tamora was the one to lean in on Felix and whisper into his ear. Only her whisper was a lot more sensual then his had been. "Kids are asleep still. None of them are up. Not even Martin and the boy's always up at least by six A.M. We finally have some...alone time together. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'...?"

Felix cringed, not in pain though, when Tamora's cold hands slid beneath his white pajama shirt, running them up and down his chest.

After nearly twenty years of raising kids, Felix and Tamora knew better when it came to having sex. With lots of practiced stealth and quietness, the couple learned how to stay quiet when they did this. None of their kids ever complained about this to them...well, seriously. But no complaints none the less.

Their kisses were needy as their lips met. Tugging teasingly at each others clothing. Just a few more tugs and they'd be-

_**KNOCK!**** KNOCK!**_

"MOM! DAD! YOU GUYS UP YET!?" Marcie was standing outside her parents door awaiting for a response with her twin brother and sister along with Martin who reluctantly decided to finally get out of bed along with the rest of the gang.

Felix gasped into a kiss; eyes shooting open when he heard his daughters voice.

Felix released Tamora's lips and looked her in the eyes. "_It's the kids_..." He whispered incredulously. Tamora groaned at the obsessive knocking and slid off of Felix. "Hold on!" She called; nearly falling over with laughter when hearing the four groan in unison. She opened hers and Felix's bedroom door and let the kids inside. The twins immediately ran towards Felix and hopped onto the bed.

"Good morning!" They said together. Felix laughed and tackled them both to the bed. One other thing that he learned as a father of six was that you need to be active with your kids. If they want to do something super ridiculous...you do it. No matter how 'degrading' it might be for you. Always. Lexi giggled and helped Max shove Felix onto his back.

"Okay-Oka_y_! You got me. No more of that. I surrender."

"HA! Good. I would've beat you again anyway." Lexi sneered. Felix scoffed. "You really are just like your mother, Missy."

Marcie chuckled and yawned as she handed Tamora the house phone. "Okay, we got two calls. One was from this weird old lady who said that she needs daddy to 'fix her things' which probably means that she wanted him to...you know. So I told her to, 'Fuck off you old hag. My dads married. Go harass someone else.'" Felix sternly stared at his daughter for using such language. Marcie shrugged it off and continued. "And then Uncle Ralph called. He asked me to ask if you and daddy wanted to go on some kind of 'Whole Summer Vacation' thing with him and Aunt Vanellope."

Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Vacation. Well, Collie's leaving tomorrow. So you and your cousins have no one to watch you if we leave."

Marcie shrugged. "Uncle Ralph told me that Chase would watch us. I like Chase. He's cool. Unlike the little puss over here." She gestured to Martin earning her one of his infamous glares.

Felix smiled. "Well that's mighty nice of him and Van to do. When did he say it was?"

"The day after Collie leaves for the military. Two days."

Thinking for a moment, Felix wondered why on Earth Ralph would want the vacation to begin so soon. Was two days even enough time to plan and pack for a vacation? He then remembered that Ralph and Vanellope have three rowdy kids. His and Tamora's children weren't exactly perfect but they weren't the worst kids around. Some would argue that they were even the best. And like any normal parent, he and Tamora only agreed.

Flashing his wife a pleading glance, Felix sighed. "It's up to you, sweetheart."

Tamora hesitated for a moment remembering what Marcie had said about Ralph wanting Chase to watch all seven children. But Chase was better than some stranger off of the side of the street that could drug and rape the kids. So with a lot of thought, Tamora finally agreed to the idea. "I guess it'll be good to get out for a while. Get away from all of this. Alright, Felix. You call junk pile up and tell him we'll see him in two days. Oh! and find out where him and Vanellope were planning on going while you're at it."

Lexi froze. "Wait. You and mommy are..._leaving_? WHEN!?"

Felix flinched. The twins were so attached to him. They have literally spent everyday of their lives with him. Being home schooled an all. But now he was leaving them? And on such short notice. For the whole summer, too.

"Oh, come on guys. I'll talk to you every night. I promise. okay?"

The twins sighed and smiled. "Okay, dad."

"Alright. Now I need to call Ralph so may I please have the phone Tammy?"

The twins scooted off the bed and bolted out the bedroom door. Tamora gave an inward smile and handed her husband the house phone. "Come on guys, out. We still need to get dressed and all that good stuff so leave."

"Yes sir-ma'am." Was Marcie's sarcastic response. Tamora only rolled her eyes and slammed the bedroom door shut.

* * *

Katy and Camryn waltzed into Chase's room and saw that the eighteen year old was no where to be found. Katy glanced down at the six year old. "You know where he is?"

Camryn shrugged and shook her head.

Sighing Katy turned on her heels and left the room; Camryn only mere inches behind. The two girls passed their parents room and heard nothing. A likely response coming from Ralph and Vanellope in the mornings every morning.

Inside the room, the couple was hell bent on not talking to one another. Reason being that they had gotten into a fight the night before. Not that fights were foreign to them. In fact, and as sad as it was, Ralph and Vanellope got into numerous fights each and everyday. Sometimes the situation was major. Other times, they were just stupid little spats that meant nothing.

But since the fights happened so often, the two started to drift apart. It was as if you looked at the two of them next to each other after they had gotten into a fight, they didn't even seem like they were married. They'd look like worst enemies.

Most of the time Vanellope started it. Being that she was the more sharp tongued out of the two. But it also wasn't her fault she was like that. While growing up, Vanellope's father was a candy maker who loved racing. When Vanellope was born she was considered an outcast for no reason at all. And her father didn't help the situation. He would lock her in the closet while he went racing with his friends. When he came home, poor little Vanellope would be crying buckets full of tears begging for her dad to love her. All he did was abuse her both physically and emotionally. So when she turned nine, she ran away and wound up on the door step of a man named Alan's house. His nickname was 'Turbo' and he was actually a racer much like her father who died right after Vanellope ran away. Alan adopted her and raised her like his own.

Now that Vanellope has grown older, she's afraid to let anyone in. The only reason why she let Ralph, Felix and Tamora into her life was because she loved them. But out of all of them, she loved Ralph the most.

Meaning that he'd probably get the most verbal abuse from her. And that's most of the reason as to why they get into a lot of arguments.

Like the night before...

_"Ralph! We can't just leave the kids alone while we go gallivanting around like we don't have a care in the world!"_

_Ralph sighed. "Vanellope. Chase said that he'd watch the kids and I'm pretty sure that he's old enough and more than capable to watch both our and Felix's kids. So don't worry." Grunting, Vanellope slammed the dresser drawer shut. "NO! I said no, Ralph! What don't you understand!" She exclaimed. Ralph scoffed. "Says the person who has to be the most irresponsible adult in the whole world."_

_Vanellope froze and looked at Ralph. "Excuse me? Says the guy who wrecks everything he touches."_

_"That's only my job! God, Vanellope! You're the most annoying woman ever!" _

_"Yeah!? Well how about I just leave!?" _

_"You always say that and you never do!"_

_"I will!" _

_"Then go right ahead! No ones stopping you!" _

_"YOU ARE!" _

_"HOW!?"_

_"...I'm done. Night." With that final comment being said, Vanellope had little struggle getting under the sheets and going to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ralph's anger flared through the roof. But he decided to calm himself down before something bad happens. Crawling under the sheets, Ralph was asleep within ten minutes._

Waking up, Ralph groaned as the light shown through the bedroom window. He looked beside him where Vanellope slept and sighed. Without a word, Ralph climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He got out his daily everyday cloths and got himself dressed.

Before Ralph left the room, he gave Vanellope one that disappointed look and quietly closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Collie sipped up her black suit case as she grabbed her first class plane ticket. The family was downstairs waiting for Collie so each of them could say goodbye before she left. Collie hated the feeling of leaving her family behind. But this was what she felt like her 'calling'. And once this girl already had her mind set on something, she was determined to finish what she started.

So with one final look around her childhood room, she smiled and shut the door.

As she descended the stairs, Collie almost right there let her tears flow. There was her very proud mother, five siblings and father.

Marcie was up first. "Well Mar, what do you have for me?" Pondering for a moment, Marcie gave a pert nod. "Don't kill yourself." Giving a slightly fast nod back, Collie chuckled. "I plan on keeping myself alive. But thank's for the encouragement. It really means a lot."

They both stood still for a minute before clinging like chains onto each other. "I'm gonna miss you. Who's gonna teach me how to be a big Bitch now?" Laughing, Collie wiped a tear from her sisters face and cradled her face in her hands. "You have mom. That's all you need to know. I love you."

"Love you too."

Next in line was Martin. Collie walked right in front of him and looked down while crossing her arms. Martin sighed. "I know you're not gonna miss me. But I'll miss you."

Collie chuckled and pulled Martin into a tight hug. "You know I love you. And I am gonna miss you. A lot. Okay? Just because I mess around with you doesn't mean that I don't love you. I'm really going to miss making fun of you." She kissed Martin's head. Giving him one final tight squeeze, Collie looked down even further at the twins and almost broke down.

She knelt down to their height; placing a hand on each shoulder. "Lexi. Max. I love you guys. So much. I want you guys to be good for mom and dad. And your brother and sisters. Can you guys do that for me?" Both Lexi and Max nodded before attacking Collie with a bone crushing hug. That was when the tears started to fall. She was going to miss them. Hopefully she wasn't going to be gone long.

Collie kissed both of their cheeks and stood back up to her full height.

There was her mother holding Millie.

"Mom..." Collie said softly. Tamora chuckled and, with her free arm, motioned for Collie to hug her. Collie collided right into Tamora's arms and nestled her head in the crook of her mothers neck. "I'm gonna miss you, mom." Looking in Tamora's arms, Collie noticed a confused looking Millie. Collie grinned and ruffled the short, yet messy, blonde hair that sat on the baby girl's head.

"I'm gonna miss my little buddy too." Collie kissed Millie right on her tiny nose and gave Tamora one more hug.

Martin and Marcie coughed. "You're forgetting two important family members here..." The two gestured towards Koby and Q-Bert. Collie giggled to herself and bent back down only to be completely ambushed by Koby. The Great Dane slobbered all over her face with wet kisses and barked. Collie laughed. "Oh, you are to cute! But I've gotta go now. I love you so much!" She cooed to Koby.

Q-Bert brushed against her side. "Oh, Q-Bert. Calm down. I didn't forget you." Cuddling the cat, Collie looked at the time and saw that it was already nine thirty P.M. Her plane leaves at ten thirty. "I've gotta go! It's takes forty five minutes to get to the airport. Dad? You ready?"

Felix grabbed the keys to his truck and nodded to the door. "Only if you are, honey."

Standing to her full height once more, Collie grabbed what was left of her stuff and sent her family one last loving look. Her siblings saluted her which was greatly appreciated and reciprocated back. "Love you guys."

"We love you too. Now go!" Tamora urged. They all laughed and nodded towards the door. "Go!"

"Okay! Sheesh! I'm going! Bye!" They all laughed. Once the door was shut, there was absolutely no looking back for Collie. She slowly climbed into the passenger seat to her father's truck and threw her things in the back seat. Felix closed her door and walked over to the driver side of his truck. He turned on the engine and back out of the driveway. Once they were driving down the road, Collie sighed and looked down at her lap.

Felix noticed this and reached for her hand. Collie's gaze lifted to meet Felix's which was the hardest thing that she has done all day. Just the thought of leaving everything behind. Her family, friends, pets. It just made her want to curl up in a ball and stay that way forever.

After a while of comfortable silence, Felix spoke as clearly as he could to his daughter. This was just as hard on him than anyone else at the moment. But he at least needed to keep his composure in front of his daughter. "Collie...I'm more proud of you then anything. I just hope that you know how much I love you. And no matter what happens, I need you to stay strong. Not just for me. But for mom, Marcie, Martin, Lexi, Max, Millie, everyone. Can you do that for me sweetie?"

Collie sat silently in her seat for a moment before nodding. "I know daddy."

She looked out the window and saw the old arcade fly right by. Collie chuckled to herself. More tears slipped from her eyes as she had memories of her childhood replaying in her mind like a rewind button.

The airport suddenly showed up out of no where. As if she only blinked an there it was. Felix parked close to the entrance and looked over at his daughter. Collie did the same and smiled.

"Daddy, I love you..."

Felix opened his arms wide. "Come here."

Collie laughed and let the last of her tears fall. This was the last hug that she would ever receive from her father for a while. And it crushed her heart right into itty bitty pieces. But she was going to do what Felix told her and that was to be strong. For everyone.

"Collie, I have somethin' I want to give you. Mom and I picked it out. Thought it'd fit you perfectly." Raising an eyebrow, Collie quizzically looked at her father. She quickly wiped her tears away. "What is it?"

Felix pulled out a dog tag from his pocket and securely placed it right in the palm of Collie's hand. "We love you honey. Don't forget that. Okay?" Tears pricked the side of Felix's eyes. Collie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know, daddy. I love you guys too..."

* * *

Felix opened the front door and ran his hands through his hair. His baby girl was gone. For now anyways. But still, it was hard. Tamora entered the living room. She sighed and pulled him into a loving hug. "Felix...she'll be fine. Trust me, short stack. The chances of her dying are slim to none."

"I know, Tammy. It's just...hard. You know?"

Tamora nodded. "I know. But like I said. She's going to be fine. And she's going for Sergeant which she will get. No doubt."

Felix chuckled. He then noticed that Tamora had the house phone clutched in her hand. He looked up at his wife. "Who called?"

"Ralph. He wanted to know how things went with Collie and I told him that everything went fine. He also asked about whether or not you and I were going with him and Vanellope on Vacation. I told him yes. We're going to some kind of 'exclusive' area that he had your father block off for the whole summer just for us. It's next to the beach and it'll only be Ralph, Vanellope, you and I. No kids."

Felix smiled. "We _do_ need a break from these kids..."

"Yes. We do. Now, I think that we all had a pretty long day so let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Tugging at his wife's hands while yawning, Felix pushed his lips against hers. "So am I. Come on..."

* * *

**That's chapter 2. Next chapter'll be up soon. Also, this story is going to be at least over fifty chapter (if not then more) long so be prepared for a long ride :3 Thank you for the patience that you guys have for reading this story. And heads up, next chapter will be funnier. This one was like that part in a movie when some of the characters problems are introduced so the next one will be funnier. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Rating: 'T' ****for language and suggestive themes throughout the story**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun); Jawbreaker (RalphXVanellope)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

Ralph hung the phone up. He had hopped that Felix would've answered but he didn't mind that Tamora did. He informed her on what and where the four of them would be staying while Chase watched the kids. With Collie being gone, Chase had to watch the kids. Using the same logic that Tamora did saying that even though Chase isn't the most responsible person, he's better than some stranger off the street.

Walking into the living room to hang the phone up, Ralph noticed that the time was eleven thirty and Camryn was still wide awake. The six year old's normal bedtime in the summer time was no later than nine. "Vanellope..." Ralph muttered under his breath. Camryn looked up from her coloring book and tilted her head.

"Come on kiddo, you should be in bed." With that, Ralph picked his young daughter up into his arms and carried her to bed. After a good five minutes, the non sociable girl was out cold. Ralph smiled, kissed her head, and left her room shutting the door as softly as possible.

As soon as he shut the door, Ralph turned around and nearly shouted in surprise. There stood an upset looking Vanellope in her mint green tank top and same color pajama pants.

"Why'd you put her to bed?" Vanellope asked with her arms folded; glare plastered right on her face. Ralph sighed. "Vanellope, it's two hours past her bedtime. She's six. Not sixteen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vanellope sneered. Ralph shushed her. "The kids are sleeping. Or do you even care about that either?"

Vanellope just grunted and walked away. Too tired to get into a verbal dispute with Ralph, the woman stalked off to hers and Ralph's bedroom. Ralph sighed and walked halfway down the hall only to be stopped by Chase. "Hey dad? You and mom are leaving tomorrow, right? Or was I mistaken?"

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow. Don't worry. But one question. Are you really sure that you're capable of watching seven kids?"

Chase snorted. "Dad, two out of the seven are teenagers. One's a brown nosing twelve year old and the other four'll be a piece of cake to take care of. Especially Camryn. Sure the others might be a challenge but don't worry. I'll do it." The hesitation in Ralph's eyes were noticeable from a mile away. Doubt and worry colored his features.

And the fact that Chase was almost constantly being brought home by the police nearly every night wasn't helping his case. Not by a long shot. Ralph only gave his son an almost trusting smile as he patted his back. "You're mom and I trust you. But we'll talk more about it before we leave tomorrow. Night Chase."

"Night pops."

Chase closed his bedroom door leaving Ralph alone in the hallway. He, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, let out the same sigh and walked to his and Vanellope's room.

* * *

***Second day of summer (Felix, Tamora, Ralph and Vanellope leave for their vacation)***

Marcie quietly walked into Martin's room with Lexi standing right at her side. Lexi was holding a siren which she handed to her older sister. The two girls smirked deviously before covering their ears right as Marcie pushed the button on the siren down forcefully making it wail loudly.

Martin screamed and fell onto the wooden floor of his bedroom. Both Marcie and Lexi fell onto the floor; tears streaming down their faces in laughter. Once Martin felt that it was safe to come back up, he noticed that his sisters were on the floor laughing their butt's off.

Tamora leaned against the doorway with a smirk on her face casually looking at her nails.

"MOM!? Did you even SEE what these two did to _me_!?" Martin asked completely befuddled. Tamora laughed and shook her head. "That's what you get when you're the last one up, kid. And you know these two..."

"W-what about dad? Didn't Millie wake up?"

Marcie wiped the left over tears from her eyes and pointed to the clock. "Look at the time, retard. It's passed eight. We've been up since seven."

"Yeah, retard!" Lexi egged on. Max stood next to Tamora and laughed. "Nice one. M-maybe n-next time, you can u-use some-something else..." The five year old cut himself off. Poor kid stutter's like there's no tomorrow. Unlike Lexi, Max was born with turrets. Which makes it hard to speak when he wants to. But the family doesn't make fun of him. They only encourage him to be more social.

Marcie walked over to Max and gave him a high five. "If you think of something, let me know. Okay?"

Max nodded. The five of them walked downstairs into the living room where Felix and Millie were at the moment. Tamora walked straight towards Felix and kissed his cheek. "Morning."

Felix smiled. "Morning. And I heard the little prank you pulled on Martin went well. Or should I be corrected?" Shaking his head, Martin sighed. "Dad. you off all people should know better than that. I really didn't think that you could or would ever allow something like that to happen. And to your own son. I just-just can't believe you!" The twelve year old exclaimed.

"Martin, I do know better. But come on. That was a great prank. And to be truthful...I came up with it."

Martin gasped in disbelief. "WHAT!? Are you _kidding__ ME_!?"

Tamora chuckled. "Okay Martin, we get it. You're 'upset' at us for doing something that was hilarious and we're 'sorry'. And while you and your sisters patch things up, your dad and I need to go start packing or whatever. So as soon as Felix hands Millie over to Marcie then we can get started."

Felix rolled his eyes, smiling, and handed Millie to Marcie carefully. Both he and Tamora walked upstairs and into their bedroom. He was slightly caught off guard when Tamora shoved him against the door and kissed him hard on the lips.

Back downstairs, Marcie shook her head when she heard a thump come from upstairs. "You guys do know that they just used that as an excuse to go have sex, right?"

Martin glared at his sister. "Now Marc. What mom and dad do is none of our business. Even if they do make excuses to..._have_ _relations_."

"What's sex?" Lexi innocently asked. Max had the same curious, yet adorably, innocent look on his face that his twin had at the same exact moment. Marcie snickered. Martin's eye's widened. "You two most certainly do _not _need to be informed on what it is. Especially at an age that is as young as your's is. Though some one in this house might spill the beans sooner or later. And I doubt that it'll be later..."

Martin's turned his head toward Marcie accusingly who raised a free hand up defensively using her other to readjust Millie in her arms. "Don't look at me..."

The twins snickered. Martin only smiled and shook his head. That was until the once comfortable silence around them was broken by another loud thump. Louder than the first. Marcie slowly grimaced. "Okay...even I think that that's disturbing. And I'm one of the most disturbing people that you'll ever meet. In the mean time, you guys hungry? Cause I don't think that they're gonna be done 'packing' anytime soon."

"Me either. Let's just try and enjoy breakfast..."

* * *

Chase noticed that Katy was on her computer probably doing something weird like looking up random things. Nothing with any specific value. Just stupid stuff like...come to think of it, Chase didn't even have a clue what. He crept up behind his sister and swiftly pulled her chair away from the relatively large desk. "Good morning!"

Katy yelped as her chair almost fell backwards onto the thin, green carpet that covered her floor. "Chase! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as she regained both hers and the chairs balance.

Chase laughed evilly and spun her around. "What? I'm just messing around. Don't get so uptight. You have to get some stuff together cause we're going to stay at Uncle Felix's place. Got it, retard?" Growling, Katy chucked a stray shoe towards Chase as the eighteen year old bolted out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, CHASE!" Katy called to her brother only to receive the sarcastic sounding response of, "I KNOW!"

The fourteen year old rolled her eyes and smirked. Spinning around in her chair, Katy shut her computer down and stood up. Grabbing a duffel bag from her closet, she threw most of her clothing inside along with some odds and end things. Within ten minutes, the bag was full and Katy walked out of her room; shutting her door rather loudly.

Downstairs, Vanellope and Ralph waited for their kids to be finished packing.

Ralph hesitantly glanced over at Vanellope and noticed that her arms were crossed and her head was down. "You okay?" He asked. Vanellope made a muffled noise that sounded like it meant 'yes'. Ralph gave her a small smile and rub her arm. Vanellope tensed up a little at the move. It wasn't all to often that Ralph and her had these calm moments. But when they did, the moments were savored. Though the kids were around.

"We're ready!" Katy called down to her parents. Chase came down next followed by the always quiet Camryn. The three gathered their things and headed out the front door. Ralph sighed and grabbed his and Vanellope's things. "I can get my own stuff." Vanellope grumbled as she snatched her bags and stalked outside.

Shrugging it off, Ralph walked outside and locked the front door. Once everyone was settled in the car, they were off to Felix's house.

* * *

"Are everyone's rooms cleaned up?" Felix asked as he rushed down the stairs. Martin nodded. "Yes sir. I helped the twins clean there's and much to my surprise Marcie's room was actually clean for once. Millie's room was a little messy but I fixed it up."

Felix smiled gratefully at his son. "Thank's for everything, Martin. It's a huge help."

Martin shrugged as he helped his father carry two bags downstairs. As soon as they got to the base of the stairs, Marcie announced that Ralph and the rest of the Reilly/Fixton's had arrived and were parked in the driveway.

Setting down the fairly heavy bag that he was holding, Felix went to the door and opened it. Ralph was the first to approach the door with Camryn asleep in his arms. "Hey brother." Felix greeted. Ralph chuckled and handed Camryn over to Chase. "Hi Felix. Tamora." He greeted when Tamora came into view.

Tamora nodded. "Wreck-it. Hey, where's the walking cavity?" Just as she finished her sentence, Vanellope walked up and hugged Tamora tightly. "Hi sarge!"

Chuckling, Tamora hugged Vanellope right back. "Hey Van. And how have you been?"

Vanellope snorted. "It's only been, what? A week? But, I've been good. How bout you?" The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Same old. As you may know. I mean, Fix-it and I aren't the only one's here with more than one kid. Am I right?" She nudged Vanellope's side earning her a small laugh from the raven haired woman.

Ralph smiled but immediately turned towards Chase in a serious manner. Felix, Tamora and Vanellope did the same which was sort of intimidating for the eighteen year old. But Chase only shrugged it off and crossed his arms after he set a now awake Camryn on the ground. "Yes?"

Handing Chase a long list that was titled **'Things you need to do'**, Ralph gave his son the most serious look ever. "Read this and make sure that you do _everything_ that it says. If we come home and find out that one thing went wrong, you'll be in big trouble. Make sure that these kids are your first priority. Because if they aren't, and something's out of place...we'll know. And believe me Chase, your punishment won't be pretty. You got it?"

Chase sighed. "Dad. Don't. Worry. I've got this. They'll be fine and everything'll go exactly as planned. No mistakes. No hospital trips. Nothing will go wrong. I promise. Now go. Have fun. All of you."

Felix walked over to Martin and bent down to be face level with him. "911 if something goes wrong. And if it comes down to that. Call your mother and I. Okay? I'm putting my 100% trust into you, Martin. Promise me that you'll do the right thing if something goes wrong."

Martin smiled. "I know dad. And don't worry. Like always I'm sure that I'll be the voice of reason. I promise." Giving Martin one last pat on the shoulder, Felix stood to his full height and grabbed the bags with Ralph's help. "Bye guys!"

"BYE MOM! BYE DADDY!" The twins screamed loudly. Once the door shut, Marcie, who had Millie secured tightly in her arms, raised an eyebrow at Chase.

Chase slowly turned to face his cousins and two younger sisters. "So..." He started awkwardly. Katy sighed and crossed her arms. The tense silence between the eight was immense. Chase began once again trying to break the ice. With not being good with younger people, and not particularly liking his younger family members, it was hard to start a conversation. But he tried anyway.

"What do you guys...like to do for fun?"

Martin shrugged. "I don't really know. What is your definition of 'fun', Chase?"

Chase exhaled a deep breath while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "I forgot how much of a faggot you were, no wait, _a__re_, Martin. And I don't know. That's why I asked you guys."

"What about coloring?" Lexi suggested. Max nodded. "O-or w-we co-could watch a-a movi-ie. If y-you guys want." The two looked at Camryn who stood there as silent as a mouse. No movement or anything. Martin smiled. "I think that that's a great idea Max! A movie!"

Marcie rolled her eyes. "I have an idea. How about we shove a pound of weed down your pants and throw you into a police station. Does that sound fun? Or am I just fucked in the head?"

Katy laughed, giving Marcie a high five. Chase chuckled. "Now _that _would be entertaining. But, I was thinking on more of the lines of going somewhere."

"Ooh! How about the park. That's a safe and fun environment for young kids to be in."

"Yeah! That's a _fantastic_ idea, Martin! Oh! And while we're at it? Let's sell you to the rapist who lives only three doors down from there!" They all looked down at Lexi and laughed. The five year old just smiled proudly at her first sarcastic, smart ass joke. "Nice one, kid. But in all seriousness, I really don't know what you guys want to do." Chase said.

This wasn't all that hard. Chase figured that within a few days, he'd have his sisters and cousins wrapped right around his finger. Able to avoid jail and keep up his reputation of being bad without having a prison record. All he needed to do was act like he was nice, caring about them and whatnot, and he'd get off Scott Free...

* * *

Ralph was in the drivers seat with Felix in the passenger seat. Tamora and Vanellope decided on sitting in the back so they could talk. Not about the latest gossip or whatever. The two talked about more..._important_ stuff than that. Such as their husbands. Though they kept both voices low so the two 'men' up front wouldn't eaves drop or anything on their conversation.

"...I just don't know what to do, Tammy. I mean, Ralph and I aren't the 'best couple' like you and Felix are. But I don't think that we're considered the worst out there. I just want him to actually acknowledge me every once in a while or something. Although I think that it is most of my fault...Every single time he tries to do something nice for me or tries to be nice to me, I kind of...push him away. I don't mean to. I just get all...Ahh, I don't know."

Tamora sighed. "Try what Felix and I do. When we're about to fight or argue or whatever, I just shut him up by saying 'let's go upstairs and talk...' and that's the end of it. No questions asked."

"Yeah...but I don't know how to do that..."

"We're almost there." Felix said as he looked behind his seat to see Tamora looking right at him. "Hello." He said playfully. Tamora smirked and kissed him. "Hi. Now turn around. Grown up's are talking." She sneered playfully. Felix rolled his eyes and turned in his seat. Vanellope gave a dreamy smile towards the two.

"I envy you guys." Was her blunt sentence. Tamora chuckled. "Yeah...I would to...Not that I don't, you know, think that you and Ralph are good together..." She trailed off awkwardly. Vanellope cut her off by a wave of her hand. "Non taken, Sarge."

The Red car came to an abrupt halt in the long driveway of the humongous, mansion looking house. Felix and Ralph smiled; sighing thoughtfully at the same time. "This brings back real old memories..." Coming up behind Felix, Tamora placed both of her hands around his chest and pulled him close. "Your telling me..."

The main reason that she had every right to say that was because her and Felix would sneak off in high school to come to the house and...you know. Felix blushed furiously. "Tammy...you still remember that...?"

Tamora scoffed. "Felix, we've been married for over twenty years. Why would I forget that?" The blush on Felix's face only grew a deeper shade of red. "I-uh...I didn't-you know-I mean..."

"Shh...I know what you mean. I just like to see you confused. Turns me on. Just like everything else you do..."

"Tamora!" Felix yelped only making Tamora laugh loudly.

Once inside and settled in, Felix and Tamora set off for their room which left Ralph and Vanellope to go to theirs. "It's kind of a nice change to get away from the kids, I guess..." Vanellope stated softly as she tried talking to Ralph. Ralph nodded and climbed into bed next to her. "Yeah. It's okay." He then reached next to him and turned the bedside lamp off.

Vanellope bit her lip and shuffled under the sheets.

"Night, Nel." Ralph said softly as he rolled away from his wife. Vanellope's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that nickname in a while. A _long_ while. But she wasn't going to complain. Vanellope only smiled and hovered over Ralph kissing his cheek. "Night Ralphie." Well, at least they were trying. That's always a good thing...right?

* * *

**Remember if there are any spelling errors in any chapters then let me know so I can fix them up. It's pretty late so I'm sure that there are bound to be some sort of typo in this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4: Going to the Library

**Rating: 'T' for language and suggestive themes throughout the story**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun); Jawbreaker (RalphXVanellope)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Going to the Library**

***Third day of summer* **

Chase hadn't realized that taking care of children would be this hard. They all were peppy, playful...nice. He couldn't stand it. If it were up to him, Chase'd be at parties every single night in summer. But no...

Thanks to stupid Mr. Ryan giving him an 'F', Chase was basically forced into doing this. Like Allison had told him, it was either this or jail time. And god knows what would happen to Chase if he stepped foot in an actual prison. He'd probably be dead by now. And the sad thing was that it was true. But enough about that.

"Chaseee...I'm hungryyy..." Katy whined. The others moped too as Chase tossed each of them a cookie. "Good. Now that I've finally gotten you guys to shut up, what do we have to do today?" The seven children looked at each other before Martin, who really should have kept his mouth shut, spoke up for the group. "Well, Marcie, the twins and I need to renew our library cards."

Just as Chase was about to give the twelve year old a nasty insult, Katy spoke. "Yeah, we need to too. Camryn's expired, like, a month ago and I'm pretty sure that mom and dad were to busy arguing about something really stupid probably." The rest of them nodded; agreeing to the library idea. Chase sighed and snatched his keys up from the counter. "Fine...not long, though. I hate library's. I mean, who reads?" He, along with the others, glared at Martin when his hand shot up into the air only to be slowly put back down.

"Are you sure that you're straight, Martin?" Marcie asked as she stood from one of the stools in the kitchen. Martin flushed in embarrassment. "I am not! I happen to have a girlfriend. Thank you very much." The twelve year old huffed while folding his arms. The others froze at his words. Marcie, who was holding Millie looked as shocked as ever.

Chase seemed the most the most surprised. "_You_ have a girlfriend?" He asked unbelievably.

Martin nodded while pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. Pulling up the pictures, he showed them all who he was dating. "She's the most popular girl in school. She actually asked me out. Well, kissed me then asked me out. Her names Lacy. Isn't she beautiful?"

Martin's girlfriend has long blonde hair, she's tall, he face is flawless. She defiantly looked popular. Marcie suddenly stopped. "Wait...Lacy Days? As in, her sister is _Leah_ Days?" Her brother nodded with a goofy looking grin. "Yup! Her sister likes me too! Where do you think I go to 'study' after school? Looks like I'm not as 'gay' as you guys think I am..."

Katy snickered. "Well then..."

"Anyway," Chase began as he opened the front door. "We should get going. Does Millie need a car seat or something?" He asked Marcie. "Yeah, hold up. I'll get it." Only moments later Marcie returned with her sisters baby seat and shoved it into Chase's chest. "What the hell was that for?" The fifteen year old snorted. "You're the oldest so you put the seat in. You know how to, right?"

Chase stood still for a minute as he glared at his cousin. Martin sighed and took the baby seat from Chase's arms. "I'll do it. It's actually quite easy once you get the hang of it..." When Martin placed and buckled Millie, the twins and Camryn into their seats, he got himself settled enough to where Chase could start the car and leave the house.

In the back of his mind he somehow knew that going to the library wouldn't be that good of an idea. Especially with seven other kids who weren't the least bit exceptionable when it came down to being quiet...

* * *

Ralph's brown eyes cracked open and glanced at the clock on the night stand. The time read 9:00 A.M.

Rolling over, Ralph noticed that Vanellope was still sleeping. Her head was buried beneath the pillow along with her hands. He never knew why she Vanellope did that, but every time she would be getting to go to sleep she would lye in her normal position each and every night; waking up the same way she had fallen asleep in.

Deciding that it was to early to get out of bed anyway, being that they were on vacation, Ralph fell back to sleep.

Felix and Tamora on the other hand...well, let's just say that they definitely didn't have any intentions on going back to sleep anytime soon. The two have been up since seven this morning and weren't at all unsatisfied.

Rolling back to his side of the bed, Felix rested his arms above his forehead. "Jaminy..." He breathed out. Tamora chuckled while rolling onto her side and nuzzling Felix's face. "You really are just to cute." The bright red color in Felix's cheeks made Tamora grab his face as she crashed both pairs of lips together. Felix moaned aloud into his wife's mouth. Tamora's leg brushed lightly against Felix's making his eyes shoot open at the sudden contact. "Tammy." He gasped.

Tamora nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away. "Like I said...to cute..."

* * *

Chase parked the car in a shady spot and unbuckled his seat belt. He wasn't even halfway out of the car when the others rushed up to the doors of the huge, two story library. He sighed, went to the back of the car, got the baby stroller, and helped a one year old Millie out of her seat. He then shut and locked the car doors while adjusting the baby in his arms and placing her in the stroller. "You know, Millie? I think that you're the only one I like..."

Millie only giggled and nibbled on the top of her dark red shirt.

In the library, Martin casually walked up to the librarian, Heather, and leaned on the counter as if to look like he was 'cool'. "Hello, Miss Heather. And quite a lovely day we're having, isn't it?"

Heather was about twenty five with dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Though she didn't seem to be all that friendly nor kind towards the library goers. The young woman only popped her pink gum noisily and snatched the library cards right out of Martin's hands. Chase noticed that the woman was in a pretty bad mood but only snickered. When Heather gave them each their cards back, she went right back to texting on her phone.

"She's a bitch..." Marcie whispered to Katy. Katy cackled. "I know. I've been here plenty of times to figure that out...unfortunately..."

Martin grabbed both Lexi and Max's hands and made sure that they weren't making any noise whatsoever. "Now you two stay with me. I don't want you getting lost..." The twins groaned. "Can't we go with Camryn?" They asked simultaneously. Martin glanced over at the always mute six year old, sighed, and let go of his brother and sisters hands. He watched them making sure that they got to their slightly older cousin safely. Though they were running fast and almost tripped a number of times.

The twelve year old chuckled and walked down an isle of books. While browsing through the books, he almost had himself a heart attack when he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulder. "You never called me back..."

He sighed in relief when he recognized the voice. "I'm sorry, Lacy..." He spun on his heels to face his girlfriend. "With Collie leaving for the military and my oldest cousin watching me, this have been pretty stressful lately." Smiling, Lacy grabbed both of Martins hands and held then tightly in hers. She brought the both of them closer until their hands were clasped in the middle of them. "It's fine, Martin. I understand. But, good thing I saw you here, right?"

Martin chuckled and kissed Lacy on the lips.

Chase was just minding his own business when suddenly he noticed that Martin was kissing a girl that seemed to be his age. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said slowly as he walked up towards the two twelve year old's who seemed to be in a very deep, concentrated make out session. Martin quickly pulled away with a loud gasp. "CHASE!" He exclaimed only to be shushed at by other patrons in the library. A bright blush tainted the couples cheeks.

Lacy looked at Martin questioningly. "Who's Chase?" She asked causing Martin to grit his teeth but smile politely at Chase; not wanting the much older male to beat him up if he made a wrong step. "Lacy, meet my cousin, Chase Reilly/Fixton. He's watching me, his younger sisters and my siblings for the summer while his and my parents are on vacation." He summed up; still blushing as bright as a candle in a room that is pitch dark. Lacy giggled a little. "Hello." She was surprised when Martin grunted beneath his breath.

"What's wrong, Martin?"

Martin smiled a fake smile and gritted his teeth even more. "Nothing Lacy. Now I think that it's time that Chase leaves. Bye, Chase." He grabbed Lacy's hand and dragged her behind a wall where they usually went when they were at the library. Lacy tilted her head. "Martin, why did you seem so upset when I meet your cousin. He seems _really_ nice."

He scoffed and leaned against the wall. "No, they all seem 'nice' at first. Until you get to know them."

The girl was taken aback by the sudden darkness that had shadowed her boyfriend. Never had Lacy seen Martin so cold and bitter. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter twelve year old's neck. "Martin, don't talk like that. It scares me. Can we just go back to kissing? Please?" Smiling, Martin kissed Lacy lightly and started where they had left off before.

Chase rolled his eyes and went to go find his other cousins. Probably Marcie. She had Millie with her and was walking with Katy. "Hi ladies. And what might the conversation be about this time? Because I just want to know oh so bad." The two girls glared at Chase. "What do you want?" Marcie asked coldly. Chase rolled his eyes. "I hate reading and I have nothing to do around here."

Katy snatched a book from the shelf and pushed it against her brothers chest. "If you have trouble reading it then look in the dictionary. If you can't read that then you're just shit out of luck, buddy." The two laughed and walked away from the dumbfounded eighteen year old. Marcie glanced at her cousin from the side of her eye. "Since when do you curse?" She asked highly amused. Katy shrugged. "I've been around some pretty mouthy people the past two days. Where do you think I learned it from?"

"Good point..." Marcie looked down at her little sister who was somehow fast asleep in her arms.

Down a few isles, Lexi, Max, and Camryn were browsing through the selections of children s books. Max sighed when Lexi wouldn't shut her mouth. "Lexi, why are you talking so much?" He asked catching his twin off guard. Lexi stuck her tongue out and pointed at Camryn almost as if she was accusing her of something. "At least I'm not little miss quiet over there. I mean, have you ever even heard her talk? She's six! That's two years older than us!"

"Shh." Camryn said quietly. Max chuckled. "Who doesn't talk? She may not say much but that doesn't mean that you have to be mean to her."

Lexi rolled her dark blue eyes. "You're gonna end up being a little stupid head just like Martin. He's so wimpy and weird. I don't even know who would want to grow up to be like him!" She exclaimed incredulously earning her another shushing noise from Camryn. Martin titled his little head at his twin. "Martin's a lot like Dad." He stated almost factually. "Yeah, but daddy's awesome. Martin's stupid."

Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded like glass shattering was heard throughout the entire library making everyone jump in surprise.

Chase stood frozen for a moment while looking at the broken glass table. He then stood up and looked like a was surprised. "Oh my god, look what happened! This table broke when I sat my amazing book on the glass! This is outrageous! I'm taking my children who I tried to intend on taking to a safe place, which this place is obviously not, and leaving! I might even sue the place!" His minor, and fake, outburst gained a lot of attention. He only gathered up his cousins and sisters and stormed out of the library. Before he left, he spat on the red carpet. "That's for putting my children in danger! You _monsters_! Hmph!"

Getting in the car, Chase started it and drove off like it was nothing.

"What happened?" Martin asked. Chase shrugged nonchalantly and drove smoothly on the road. "I don't know. But if anyone asks, you all say that you have no clue who could have broken the glass table in the library. Okay?" The six others nodded. Martin tilted his head. "But...why?" He asked once more making Chase glare at him from the rear view mirror. "Because I told you to, that's why."

* * *

Felix held the phone tightly in his clenched hand and up to his ear. This was the third time he called home and no one answered. He sighed, hung the phone up, and tried once more.

"_Hello?_"

Felix sighed in relief when Martin answered the phone. "Hey buddy! I tried calling home at least three times and no one picked up. I was starting to get worried! Are you alright? What about your sisters and brother? Are they okay?" His tone made Martin roll his eyes a little. "_Dad, we're all fine. Don't worry! Everything's alright! How about with you and mom?_"

"We're great, thanks for asking. She's actually talking to Collie right now. So I may have to hang up soon. How Millie? Oh my land, is she hurt!?" Laughing, Martin replied to his fathers unbelieving accusations. "_Dad, she's asleep in her room and she's fine. Fast asleep!_"

Felix smiled. "Okay, well, I've gotta let ya go. Collie wants to talk to me. Talk to you in a little bit, okay?" The two said their goodbye's when Felix took the Phone from his wife and answered; knowing his daughter was on the other line. "Hi, sweetie." He said cheerfully. Collie giggled. "_Hi daddy. Whats up with you and mom? Ooh, how are the kids?_" She asked. Collie didn't know about her parents, aunt, and uncle being on vacation. But that was going to change as soon as Felix would open his mouth. "Well, not sure if your mother told you but her and I are on vacation with your aunt and uncle."

There was a pause after Felix had told Collie that they were on vacation. Collie laughed a little unnerved. "_Uh, and, um, who's watching the kids?_" In her mind she was kind of worried that he'd say the one person who she resented the most. _I swear to mother fucking god, if he says that filthy son of a bitches name..._

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. Chase is watching them. You remember your cousin, Chase, don't you?"

Collie's eye twitched before unbarring rage filled her body. "_WHAT!? That BASTARD is watching those innocent kids!? What the HELL, DAD!?_" Cringing at his daughters outburst, Felix sighed. "Look, hon, I know that you don't have a very strong liking for your cousin. But he was the only person that we'd ever accept. Besides, it's better than some weirdo from off the streets watching them..."

"_He practically IS a weirdo from off the street!_" Collie grunted. Felix heard something that resembled a can being kicked across a room over the line. "Sweetheart. Please don't be upset. And don't worry. He'll do fine with the children. Okay? Please calm down?" He cooed over the phone. Collie sighed. "_Sorry daddy. And fine. But I swear to god that if I come home over the summer and one of those precious kids, even Martin, is injured, I'll have that bastards head mounted on my bedroom wall._" She was serious about it, too. Felix sighed and smiled a little. "We miss you, honey. We really do."

Collie smiled through the phone. "_I miss you guys, too. But I have to go. I love you daddy._"

"Love you too, Collie." Felix hung up with his daughter and ran a hand through his hair. Tamora walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "From what I 'over heard', Collie didn't sound all that fond of Chase babysitting the kids, did she?" Closing his blue eyes, Felix leaned into his wife for comfort. He also loved the feeling that the always had when they were close. "She was..._pissed_ off. Please forgive my language, but she was. That's the only word that I can use to describe how upset she is. But none of that now."

Tamora bit her lip and kissed the side of Felix's head. "I love you..." She whispered softly in his ear. Felix smiled and grabbed his wife's hands from behind him. "Love you too, Tam. Always."

They didn't know about how right Collie was to be pissed off by the fact that they allowed Chase to babysit theirs and Ralph and Vanellope's kids. But at least they'd never know about the whole library incident today.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was good. I'll update soon. Thank you for reading this everyone! It means a lot!**


End file.
